The White Joker
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para 'Joker'. Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Cardversed!AU
1. Prolog

Langkah kakinya begitu berat ketika menyusuri puing-puing reruntuhan sebuah kastil yang sangat berantakan. Sekali-kali Ivan mengangkat beberapah puing-puing tersebut sembari berharap sesuatu yang dicarinya dapat segera ia temukan. Matanya terus menatap kearah tanah, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin memfokuskan diri dari kepanikannya.

Seratus tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dihabiskan sendirian. Bahkan, setelah mendengar kabar ini dari adiknya, Natalya serta 'Queen of spade' Arthur. Ia segera bergegas pergi bersama Alfred, 'King of Spade' dan Ludwig, 'King of Heart' kesebuah kastil kecil terpencil yang kini sudah menjadi puing-puing batu.

' _dimana pintu itu?!'_

Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, berjam-jam ia terus menatap kearah tanah dan terus-menerus mengangkat puing-puing tersebut dengan tangannya, tidak mempedulikan bila pakaian mewahnya menjadi kotor.

"Oi, Ivan! Aku menemukan sebuah pintu masuk bawah tanah-nya!" teriak Alfred dari kejauhan. Wajah panik dan lelahnya segera menghilang sembari berjalan —tidak, lebih tepatnya berusaha berlari menuju Alfred dan Ludwig.

"—inikah pintunya?" Tanya Ivan yang disertai anggukan Alfred dan Ludwig.

Sebuah pintu kayu, yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar segera membuat denyut jantung Ivan semakin berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kedua lengannya mencoba menggenggam kedua ganggang pintu tersebut, namun dihentikan oleh Ludwig.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berjumpa dengannya, begitupun aku." Ucapnya datar, "tapi kita harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lain terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

"— _**Hanya dia yang mampu menjaga kestabilan keempat kerajaan ini"**_

.

.

THE WHITE JOKER

.

 **Hetalia : Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

 **Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para 'Joker'. Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Sehingga, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **CARDVERSE!AU, Cerita akan melenceng dari yang diduga pembaca, OOC, Yaoi, Pair tidak diduga, Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa yang membuat sakit mata. OC hanya digunakan untuk 'memperpanas' cerita saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Ruspruss, USUK, AusHun dan pair lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dunia ini terbagi atas empat kerajaan yang menguasai seluruh daratan dan lautan dimuka bumi ini, keempat kerajaan tersebut yakni 'Kingdom of Heart', 'Kingdom of Spade', 'Kingdom of Club' dan 'Kingdom of Diamond._

 _Masing-masing dari keempat kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang 'King', 'Queen', 'Jack', dan 'Ace'. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dianugerahi oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi masing-masing kerajaan._

 _Dan mereka dapat dikenali dengan melihat sebuah simbol Negara dan sebuah huruf bertuliskan 'K' untuk King, 'Q' untuk Queen, 'A' untuk Ace, dan 'J' untuk Jack yang muncul dibagian tubuh mereka._

 _._

' _King' merupakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sebuah Negara dengan kekuatan 'misterius' mereka. Setiap 'King' bertanggung jawab atas kerajaan, dan merupakan kepala negara itu sendiri. Seorang 'King' memiliki sebuah kekuatan luar biasa ketika mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka tidak harus menikahi 'Queen' untuk memimpin kerajaan._

' _Queen' merupakan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pendamping Raja dalam memimpin kerajaan. 'Queen' merupakan penasihat penting bagi seorang 'King', dan penguasa kedua setelah 'King'. Seperti 'King', seorang 'Queen' tidak harus menikahi 'King'._

' _Jack' merupakan seseorang yang menjadi tangan kanan dari seorang 'King', bekerja sebagai seorang 'Duta besar' untuk kerajaan mereka dengan kerajaan lain. Ia bertugas melindungi 'King' dan 'Queen' dalam keadaan terdesak._

' _Ace' adalah seseorang yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya pemerintahan. 'Ace' merupakan tangan kanan dari 'Queen' dan bertindak sebagai 'polisi kerajaan'_

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka dianugerahi oleh para 'Joker' dengan memiliki sebuah item/senjata khusus yang mereka bawa kemana-mana._

 _._

 _._

— _Dan 'Joker'?_

 _Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang diemban para 'Joker', tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya bila merekalah yang menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat, ataupun mengetahui secara pasti dari keberadaan mereka sehingga menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka. Namun, kenyataannya, 'Joker' yang telah menciptakan senjata yang digunakan para 'King', 'Queen', 'Jack', dan 'Ace' dan mampu melihat masa depan dan masa lalu secara bersamaan._

 _Berbeda dengan 'King', 'Queen', 'Jack', ataupun 'Ace', para Joker mengawasi keempat kerajaan dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan._

 _Tanpa 'Joker', keempat kerajaan akan mengalami 'kehancuran' dalam endless time._

 _._

"— **Siapa yang akan mengawasi keempat kerajaan itu?"**

 _._

 _._

" _Kalian sudah menemukannya? Lily dan Kiku terus-menerus menanyakan keadaan kalian."_ Tanya Elizaveta. Wanita bersurai cokelat yang berstatus sebagai 'Queen of Club' dalam telepon

"semua berkat 'Queen of Spade' dan Natalya" jawab Ludwig, "katakan pada mereka, kami berhasil menemukan pintu menuju sebuah ruang rahasia dibawah tanah,'Queen of Club'."

" _sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan menyebutku demikian, Luddy! Panggil namaku seperti biasa!"_ terdengar nada jengkel dari suara telepon itu dan keheningan sesaat sebelum terdengar helaan nafas panjang _, "sebagai Ipar dari sepupumu, Aku mendoakan keberhasilan kalian. Temukan si 'idiot' itu agar aku bisa memukulnya dengan wajan panasku"_ dan berubah menjadi sebuah nada canda dari sang wanita, membuat Ludwig menghela nafas.

"— _satu hal lagi, jaga 'King of Club' kami, ok? Si idiot itu sudah membuatnya gila."_

"tentu saja, Elizaveta. Aku,—Kami, akan menemukannya." Ucap Ludwig sebelum menutup telepon genggamnya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan disarakan oleh Ludwig, "dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu dan Ivan." Ucap Alfred, dengan senyum lima jarinya, "apa yang dia katakan?"

Ludwig hanya bisa mengangguk singkat, "Dia bilang, kita harus menemukan 'idiot' itu agar ia bisa memukulnya dengan wajan panas miliknya"

"Khas dari seseorang yang memiliki gelar 'Ratu terkuat'." Gumam Alfred, "seperti Ace of Club katakan, mungkin wanita itu akan memukul sahabat lamanya dengan wajan panasnya jika 'dia' kembali dengan wajah idiotnya itu." kekehnya.

Yang sendari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu akhirnya ikut terkekeh pelan, "benar juga."

 _Well, seandainya saja itu benar…._

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini"

.

.

.

.

" **Karena dia sudah cukup lama tertidur dalam** _ **endless**_ _ **time**_ **."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Gilbert

"Khas dari seseorang yang memiliki gelar 'Ratu terkuat'." Gumam Alfred, "seperti Ace of Club katakan sebelumnya, mungkin saja wanita itu akan memukul sahabat lamanya dengan wajan panasnya jika 'dia' kembali dengan wajah idiotnya itu." kekehnya.

Yang sendari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu akhirnya ikut terkekeh pelan, "benar juga."

Well, seandainya saja itu benar—

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini"

.

.

THE WHITE JOKER

.

 **Hetalia : Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

 **Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para 'Joker'. Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Sehingga, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **CARDVERSE!AU, Cerita akan melenceng dari yang diduga pembaca, OOC mungkin? IC mungkin?, Yaoi, Pair tidak diduga, Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa yang membuat sakit mata. OC hanya digunakan untuk 'memperpanas' cerita saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Ruspruss, AusHun, USUK, dan pair lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Gilbert**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dunia ini terbagi atas empat kerajaan yang menguasai seluruh daratan dan lautan dimuka bumi ini, keempat kerajaan tersebut yakni 'Kingdom of Heart', 'Kingdom of Spade', 'Kingdom of Club' dan 'Kingdom of Diamond._

 _Masing-masing dari keempat kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang_ _ **'King'**_ _,_ _ **'Queen'**_ _,_ _ **'Jack'**_ _, dan_ _ **'Ace'**_ _. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dianugerahi oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi masing-masing kerajaan._

 _Dan mereka dapat dikenali dengan melihat sebuah simbol Negara dan sebuah huruf bertuliskan 'K' untuk King, 'Q' untuk Queen, 'A' untuk Ace, dan 'J' untuk Jack yang muncul dibagian tubuh mereka._

 _._

' _ **King'**_ _merupakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sebuah Negara dengan kekuatan 'misterius' mereka. Setiap_ _ **'King'**_ _bertanggung jawab atas kerajaan, dan merupakan kepala Negara itu sendiri._ _ **'King'**_ _memiliki item/senjata khusus yang mereka bawa kemana-mana juga memiliki kekuatan luar biasa ketika mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka tidak harus menikahi_ _ **'Queen'**_ _untuk memimpin kerajaan._

' _ **Queen'**_ _merupakan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pendamping Raja dalam memimpin kerajaan._ _ **'Queen'**_ _merupakan penasihat penting bagi seorang_ _ **'King'**_ _, dan penguasa kedua setelah_ _ **'King'**_ _. Seperti_ _ **'King'**_ _, seorang_ _ **'Queen'**_ _tidak harus menikahi_ _ **'King'**_ _._

' _ **Jack'**_ _merupakan seseorang yang menjadi tangan kanan dari seorang '_ _ **King'**_ _, bekerja sebagai seorang 'Duta besar' untuk kerajaan mereka dengan kerajaan lain. Ia bertugas melindungi_ _ **'King'**_ _dan_ _ **'Queen'**_ _dalam keadaan terdesak._

' _ **Ace'**_ _adalah seseorang yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya pemerintahan._ _ **'Ace'**_ _merupakan tangan kanan dari_ _ **'Queen'**_ _dan bertindak sebagai 'polisi kerajaan'_

 _._

 _._

— _Dan_ _ **'Joker'**_ _?_

 _Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang diemban para_ _ **'Joker'**_ _, tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya bila merekalah yang menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat, ataupun mengetahui secara pasti dari keberadaan mereka sehingga menganggap_ _ **'Joker'**_ _sebagai mitos belaka. Namun, kenyataannya,_ _ **'Joker'**_ _yang telah menciptakan senjata yang digunakan para_ _ **'King'**_ _,_ _ **'Queen'**_ _,_ _ **'Jack'**_ _, dan_ _ **'Ace'**_ _dan mampu melihat masa depan dan masa lalu secara bersamaan._

 _Berbeda dengan_ _ **'King'**_ _, '_ _ **Queen'**_ _,_ _ **'Jack'**_ _, ataupun_ _ **'Ace'**_ _yang berdiri tegak mengawasi kerajaan mereka didepan layar, para_ _ **' Joker'**_ _mengawasi keempat kerajaan dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan._

 _Tanpa_ _ **'Joker'**_ _, keempat kerajaan akan mengalami 'kehancuran' dalam_ _ **endless time**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **aku memang sangat merindukannya, tetapi dia lebih—tidak, justru ia membutuhkannya."**

—Ludwig to Elizaveta

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Tap-tap-tap**_

"Ludwig! Ivan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat Francis saja, Alfred!"

"Aku t-tidak t-takut,kok! Hantu itu tidak nyata, Haha! Aku kan HERO!"

"kalau kau adalah hero, kenapa kakimu bergetar!? Dan jangan tarik bajuku, bodoh!"

Ludwig mendengus kesal melihat Alfred sendari tadi terus menerus berteriak memanggilnya, bahkan menarik bajunya. Pemuda berkacamata itu terus menerus menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Setiap ia menarik lengan baju Ludwig, semakin kasar pula Ludwig menepisnya, "dasar penakut!"

"aku tidak takut!" Jawab Alfred dengan kesal, " Bisa saja ada mahluk-mahluk asing yang muncul dari balik bayangan gelap itu!" Alfred kembali terhasut seraya menunjuk kearah lorong tak berujung didepannya, "tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan tempat ini dengan kekuatanku! Kita bisa terkubur hidup-hidup disini!"

"Kita berjam-jam melewati lorong tak berujung ini, mungkin saja ini jebakan hantu!" tambahnya mencoba meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu disini, Alfred! Atau, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengikatmu dan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" ancam Ludwig, "lagipula, Francis akan menghubungi kita lewat transmisi pikiran bila ia dan Arthur menemukan sesuatu."

"Tapi—"

Aura membunuh begitu terasa dibelakang mereka.

"bisakah kalian diam? Kita tidak akan menemukannya jika kalian seberisik ini." Tukas Ivan dengan nada datar, namun aura disekelilingnya mengatakan _'Aku akan membunuh kalian jika kalian lebih berisik dari ini.'_

"Dan Alfred, tidak ada hantu disini." Tambahnya.

Keduanya mengangguk ragu sembari kembali berjalan mengekori Ivan. Suasana hening yang hanya diisi oleh suara langkah kaki dari tiga raja tersebut. Berbeda dengan Ivan yang tenang dan Ludwig yang sendari tadi menerangkan sekitar mereka dengan sihir apinya, Alfred justru memandang waspada sambil menggenggam sebuah handgun.

Ini benar-benar tidak ada habisnya,hanya ada tangga menuju kebawah, serta lorong gelap yang seakan tidak memiliki ujungnya. Mereka seakan terus turun memasuki perut bumi—

" _honhonhon, Apa kalian bisa dengar aku?"_ suara baritone pria memecahkan keheningan sekitar mereka

Wajah pucat serta berkeringat dingin, Alfred menodongkan handgun miliknya kesegala arah,"—H-H-H-H-HANTUNYA BERSUARA SEPERTI FRANCIS?!"

"H-H-HAN….HANTU?!" ucap Alfred dengan gagap.

" _BLOODY HELL, ALFRED! KAMI BERBICARA LEWAT TRANSMISI PIKIRAN, BODOH! INI KAMI, ARTHUR DAN FRANCIS!"_ Suara baritone pria sebelumnya berubah menjadi suara yang lebih ringan, dengan sedikit bentakan kasar

"Arthur?" ucap Ivan heran tidak mengubris Alfred, "ada apa?"

" _aku menemukan sebuah pancaran sihir miliknya."_ Jawab Arthur, _"dan semakin kuat, kalian sudah dekat!"_

"benarkah?" Ludwig memastikan.

"— _menurut eyebrow demikian. Apa kalian lupa, aku hanya sebagai penghubung saja."_ Suara berubah menjadi milik Francis, _"Lalu—"_

"— _YOU FROG! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!"_ suara Francis kini berubah menjadi suara Arthur dan menggema dikuping ketiganya. Suara yang begitu kencang sampai-sampai membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan main. Lalu berubah menjadi adu sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan dengan sangat indah oleh 'Queen of Spades' dan 'King of Diamond'

" _BISAKAH KAU TIDAK TERIAK, ARTHUR?!"_

" _KAU DULUAN YANG MEMOTONG PEMBICARAAN, GIT!"_

" _BUKANNYA KAU DULUAN, YA?!"_

"KAU DULUAN, _FROG!"_

" _EYEBROW!"_

" _MESUM!"_

" _PENGHANCUR CITA RASA MAKANAN!"_

" _A—"_

"Artie! Francis! Kalian ingin membuat kuping kami sakit, ya?!" potong Alfred Lalu pandangannya kini beralih kearah Ludwig yang tengah menghela nafas dan kearah Ivan yang tengah memasang wajah serius, "—Ivan?"

Tidak merespon, Ivan segera berlari menjauhi Alfred dan Ludwig. Langkah kakinya terus tertuju kearah lorong gelap didepannya, seakan akal pikirannya dikalahkan oleh sebuah wajah yang terus-menerus menghantuinya setiap nafasnya.

"IVAN!" teriak Ludwig mencoba mengejar Ivan, "ALFRED, JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" tukasnya tanpa menengok kearah Alfred yang masih terdiam lalu berakhir ikut mengejar juga.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ivan terus berlari sekuat tenaga sembari membayangkan sesosok bermata merah yang sangat ia rindukan, nama yang tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari bibirnya. Serta sekelebat dari pecahan saat-saat terakhirnya bersama sang pemilik mata merah itu.

 **-flashback-**

 **"TIDAK, GILBERT! AKU MELARANGMU UNTUK LENYAP! TIDAK, KUMOHON JANGAN LAGI. SUDAH CUKUP AKU MENDERITA LEBIH DARI INI! TUHAN BOLEH AMBIL APAPUN DARIKU, TAPI JANGAN DIRIMU!" Bentak Ivan sembari memeluk erat sesosok pemuda albino yang tubuhnya kini sayup-sayup menghilang. Ruang rahasia tempatnya bersembunyi bersama pemuda tersebut menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu keberadaan mereka. Kedua bola mata merahnya sudah menampakkan kehampaan**.

 **Ivan sangat takut, dan ketakutannya akan hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia sangat ketakutan.**

 **Kenapa ia harus hidup ditengah-tengah peperangan? Kenapa ia dan pemuda itu harus terlahir sebagai seorang musuh? Kenapa ia selalu diselubungi ketakutan?**

"— **Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan kematian, Gilbert? Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" ucapan sedingin es, menusuk hati pemuda albino tersebut.**

" **kenapa?! Kenapa kau menerima hukuman** _ **King**_ **?! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?! Kenapa?!"**

 **Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalaminya?**

" **K..Kenapa… Kau peduli?"**

" **Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"**

 **Gilbert merasa seperti berhadapan dengan Ludwig kecil, dimana ia selalu merengek meminta perhatian lebih kakaknya,"i..itu tidak… beralasan, I—"**

" **Aku tidak peduli!" potong Ivan dengan cepat., "Aku hanya ingin dirimu!" ia kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya layaknya seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya.**

" **I-idiot." Gumam Gilbert, "Ja.. Jangan…. Me…nyia-nyiakan wak…tu..mu… untuk mu..suhmu sen…diri." Suaranya semakin mengecil, tangannya berusaha menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata 'penerus tahta 'King of Club'. Nafasnya semakin melemah, ia tahu sebentar lagi saatnya ia terlepas dari penjara kerajaan bersaju 'Kingdom of Club' sebagai tahanan perang.**

 **Gilbert dapat melihat gelagat Ivan yang menjadi aneh. Mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, mencoba melirik Gilbert sekali lagi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.**

" _ **I—"**_

 **-end flashback** -

Lamunan Ivan terhenti ketika la memasuki sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang dikelilingi oleh Kristal merah yang menyala menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"I-ini?"

Ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah aula istana, dengan huruf-huruf bercahaya dengan aksen unik yang nampaknya merupakan sebuah mantra ditiap-tiap dinding ruangan tersebut. Pilar-pilar yang dipenuhi Kristal merah bercahaya, dan lima singasana mewah yang mengitari sebuah altar ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

Ivan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati altar tersebut, dan menemukan sesosok yang sangat ia rindukan terbaring dengan tenang. Kulit porselen yang masih seperti terakhir ia ingat, tubuhnya terbalut jaket berwarna merah dan hitam serta jeans yang melekat dikakinya. Helaian rambut putihnya tampak tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun, dan kedua mata yang ia yakini berwarna merah kini tampak tertutup.

Ia terlihat sangat damai. Tampak sangat tidak terusik sama sekali.

Tertidur selama ini—

Ivan terdiam, lalu sedikit tersenyum seraya menyentuh pipi sang albino dengan pelan, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bila dia ada dan nyata.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu — kelinci kecilku."

"IVAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Teriakan Alfred diiringi dengan panggilan Ludwig membuat Ivan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"oh Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan,huh?" seru Alfred diikuti Ludwig sembari mendekat kearah Ivan, "Berlari begitu saja, bukan seperti dirimu sa— Gilbert?!" ucapannya terhenti begitu ia melirik kearah altar.

"B-Bruder?!" seru Ludwig seraya mendekat kearah Altar, badannya bergetar mencoba menyentuh kedua pipi Gilbert, seakan takut bila-bila ini hanyalah mimpi belaka,"Bruder! Bruder!—ini benar k-kau? I-ini nyata? D-dia tidak m-mati kan?"

"Ludwig! Tahan dirimu! Gilbert tidak mati! Dia hanya menghilang saat itu, tenanglah! Gilbert itu Joker yang kuat! Dia tidak mati semudah itu!" sahut Alfred mencoba menenangkan Ludwig yang kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Aku tahu ini membahagiakan, tapi kita harus menghubungi Arthur dan Francis! Suruh 'Ace of Heart' menjemput kita!" tambah Alfred, "Ludwig, lebih baik kau Hubungi Francis!"

"kau tidak perlu memerintahkanku! Akan kulakukan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Francis! Arthur!"

" _GIT! Ada apa?"_

"Perintahkan Feliciano untuk mengirim kami kembali ke istana, secepatnya!"

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih atas riview sarannya, aku sangat menghargainya. Jika berkenan, aku mengharapkan saran dari para pembaca sekalian untuk memperbaiki kualitas dari tulisanku. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas riview satu-persatu dikarenakan kurangnya waktu yang aku miliki. Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan mempublish chapter selanjutnya setelah UN bulan april mendatang. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.


	3. Just another question

"oh Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan,huh?" seru Alfred diikuti Ludwig sembari mendekat kearah Ivan, "Berlari begitu saja, bukan seperti dirimu sa— Gilbert?!" ucapannya terhenti begitu ia melirik kearah altar.

" _B-Bruder_?!" Seru Ludwig seraya mendekat kearah altar, badannya bergetar mencoba menyentuh kedua pipi Gilbert yang terasa sangat dingin, seakan takut bila-bila ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, " _B_ _ruder_? _Bruder_! ini benar k-kau? I-ini nyata? D-dia tidak m-mati kan?

" Ludwig! Tahan dirimu! Gilbert tidak mati! Dia hanya menghilang saat itu, tenanglah! Gilbert itu joker yang kuat! Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu!" sahut Alfred mencoba menenangkan Ludwig yang masih dalam kondisi syok.

"Aku tahu ini membahagiakan, tapi kita harus menghubungi Arthur dan Francis! Suruh _Ace of Heart_ menjemput kita!" tambah Alfred, " Ludwig, lebih baik kau Hubungi Francis!"

"Kau tidak perlu memerintahkanku! Akan kulakukan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Francis! Arthur!"

 _ **"GIT! Ada apa, Ludwig?"**_

"Perintahkan Feliciano untuk mengirim kami kembali ke istana, secepatnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

THE WHITE JOKER

.

 **Hetalia : Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

 **Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para Joker . Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Sehingga, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menganggap Joker sebagai mitos belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **CARDVERSE!AU, Cerita akan melenceng dari yang diduga pembaca, OOC mungkin? Yaoi, Pair tidak diduga, Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa yang membuat sakit mata. OC hanya digunakan untuk memperpanas cerita saja.**

 **P.s : mungkin ada beberapa bahasa asing yang tidak mungkin ku-translate ke bahasa Indonesia, karena tidak pas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Ruspruss, AusHun, USUK, dan pair lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Just another question.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ini sangat rumit. Kau tidak akan mengira hal ini akan tiba, Feli."**

 **-Roderich Edelstein to Feliciano Vargas-**

 _._

 _._

Ruang pertemuan pribadi bernuansa kuning cerah dan emas penuh dengan kemewahan didalamnya menampakkan tiga sosok manusia yang tengah duduk sembari menikmati kue kering dan secangkir teh yang telah ditata dengan sedemikian rapi diatas meja. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi jendela-jendela besar memantulkan sinar matahari yang terang dan menawarkan pemandangan taman istana yang sangat indah.

Benar, inilah kingdom of Diamond, sebuah kerajaan besar yang dianugerahi oleh kekayaan alam dan keindahan seni-nya. Hiruk-pikuk ibukota yang besar serta keindahan lainnya dapat ditemukan di kerajaan ini, dan disinilah ketiga sosok manusia bertitel seorang ratu' tengah menanti kabar dari raja-raja mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bila hari ini akan datang. Aku sangat bahagia." Senyum merekah dibibir mungil seorang gadis bersurai pirang pendek sambil menatap kedua sosok di seberang mejanya, "Bukankah kalian sependapat denganku, Eliza? Kiku?"

Wanita bersurai cokelat panjang bergelombang yang dipanggil Eliza sebelumnya membalas senyum gadis bersurai pirang pendek dihadapannya, "Tentu saja, Lily." lalu meminum teh yang telah dituangkan kedalam cangkirnya oleh seorang pelayan, Raja Ivan akan menemukannya, aku sangat yakin."

Dan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sendari tadi diam akhirnya ikut tersenyum kaku, "Saya mengharapkan kabar baik dari mereka."

"Oh, ayolah Kiku! Kenapa kau begitu kaku?!" sanggah Elizaveta sembari memukul pelan punggung pemuda bernama Kiku yang duduk disamping kirinya, "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali! Tidakkah kau merasa terlalu kaku dihadapan kami?" setelah mengatakan itu, tangan kanannya meraih sepotong kue kering dimeja dan memakannya.

"maaf, Eliza-san. Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian . Kau tidak perlu mengatas namakan tata krama dihadapan kami! Lakukan itu kecuali saat acara resmi, mengerti?"

"Sa— maksud saya, aku mengerti." ucap Kiku dengan kakunya.

Ingin rasanya Lily tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya, sambil terkekeh menahan tawa, ia mengambil beberapa sendok gula, mengaduk teh-nya, kemudian mengangkat cangkir itu untuk dihirupnya.

Hari yang begitu menenangkan—

Seharusnya.

 _"YOU GIT_! CEPAT HUBUNGKAN AKU DENGAN ALFRED!"

"DIAM SEBENTAR, _EYEBROW_! AKU TIDAK BISA KONSENTRASI JIKA KAU TERUS MENGGANGGUKU!"

 **PRAANK**! Terdengar seperti suara kaca pecah.

"FELICIANO VARGAAAASS!"

"VEEEEE! MAAFKAN AKU!"

—Iya, seharusnya. Jika ketiga sosok diruang sebelah tidak menampakkan suara-suara yang menyakitkan telinga.

 _ **BRAAKK!**_

"Vee! Vee!" seorang pemuda membuka pintu ruang pertemuan dengan kuat, lalu berlari kearah Kiku "Vee! Ratu! Ratuu! Ratu _Spades_ dan Raja _Diamond_ bertengkar lagi! Ratu _Spades_ membentakku lagi!" adunya pada mereka bertiga, lalu memeluk pinggang Kiku dengan erat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan _ahoge_ aneh disebelah kanannya dengan pakaian serba merah hati itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan ketiga orang ratu tersebut.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya Elizaveta menatap Feliciano yang menghambur panik, diikuti dengan tatapan heran Lily.

"Vee! Kiku! Kiku, selamatkan aku!" ucap Feliciano panik lalu memecah tangisnya. Mengabaikan satu orang lagi yang memasuki ruangan dengan langkah kesal.

"FELICIANO, KAU MERUSAK BOLA KRISTAL-KU LAGI?!" langkah kesal Arthur memasuki ruang pertemuan itu. Alis tebalnya mengerut kesal mencari keberadaan sang pelaku pemecah bola kristalnya. Dibelakangnya, pria berpakaian khas bangsawan bernuasa kuning dengan mahkota raja di rambut pirang yang terikat rapi mengejarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"GARA-GARA KAU, AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KONDISI MEREKA FELI!"

Mendengar teriakkan Arthur, Feliciano segera melompat dan bersembunyi dibawah meja, "VEE!"

"A-Arthur?" sapa ketiga ratu dengan bertanya-tanya.

"ARTHUR, TENANGLAH! Feli-chan, cepat kau gunakan sihirmu untuk menjemput Alfred dan yang lainnya."

Kiku berkedip sejenak, mencoba mencerna perkataan Francis yang begitu cepat, "menjemput Alfred dan yang lainnya? Apakah mereka telah menemukan— "

Elizaveta dan Lily yang sendari tadi mencoba menenangkan Arthur, kini ikut menatap Francis yang terlihat berfikir cepat untuk memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiku.

"Ya, mereka berhasil menemukan Gilbert." Ucap Francis lalu menatap Feli yang mengintip dari bawah meja, "Feli, cepat kau pergi menjemput Ludwig dan yang lainnya di wilayah utara kerajaan _Club_. Akan kuberitahukan lokasinya."

Feliciano yang sendari tadi bersembunyi, kini memasang wajah bingungnya. "ve?"

Masih emosi, Arthur segera menarik Feliciano dari bawah meja, "CEPAT KAU JEMPUT MEREKA, _YOU GIT_!"

VEE!"

.

.

.

.

 **Tap-tap-tap**

Suara langkah kaki saja yang terdengar disepanjang lorong gelap berdinding batu-batu besar itu. Ludwig berjalan didepan sembari mengarahkan api ditangannya untuk melihat jalan, Dibelakangnya tampak Ivan yang tengah menggendong Gilbert yang masih tertidur sedangkan Alfred berjalan dibelakang berjaga-jaga.

Ludwig dan Alfred tahu bila Ivan sangat menyukai Gilbert, dan mereka membiarkan Ivan menggendong Gilbert. Berjalan ditengah keheningan.

Mereka tahu, Ivan tidak ingin melepaskan Gilbert, tidak ingin kehilangan Gilbert, bahkan ingin terus menatap Gilbert setiap saat. Bahkan ketika Ludwig menawarkan bantuan untuk menggendong Gilbert, Ivan hanya menggeleng tanpa kata yang terucap.

Sejak ia kehilangan Gilbert seratus tahun yang lalu, sifat Ivan berubah drastis. Penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan, membuat kerajaan _Club_ tampak lebih muram dari sebelumnya dan kini ia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya yang lalu.

Baginya, selama ia bersama Gilbert ia tidak memerlukan apapun lagi.

Ludwig paham itu, karena ia juga merasakannya. Bahkan jauh lebih meyakitkan dari yang dialami Ivan. Hanya saja, Ia hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya dari jauh saja, sambil mengharapkan kebahagiaan.

"Ludwig, Feli akan tiba sebentar lagi. Cepatlah keluar dari tempat itu. Arthur tidak bisa melihat keadaan disekitar kalian karena bola kristal sihirnya dipecahkan Feli lagi..."

Mendengar pernyataan Francis dari transmisi pikiran, membuat Ludwig menghela nafas dengan kelakuan bawahannya, "Err... Maafkan Feli, sampaikan juga kepada Arthur. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Feli yang menyusahkannya."

"Tidak masalah~ Arthur sedang menenangkan emosinya diruang sebelah bersama para ratu." canda Francis, "Jika menemukan hal aneh, segera hubungi aku." terdengar suara teriakkan Arthur dan Elizaveta dari transmisi Francis, yang membuat Francis kembali menghela nafas "Big brother dan yang lainnya akan menunggu di sini."

"Terima kasih Francis."

Dan sambungan transmisi pikiran terputus dari kepala Ludwig.

Ivan melihat Ludwig yang menghela nafas, mulai penasaran, " Ada apa? Sepertinya ada masalah, _da_?"

"Tidak. Hanya Feli yang memecahkan bola kristal milik Arthur."

Namun, sejauh mereka berjalan kembali ke permukaan Alfred tidak membuka suara sama sekali, seperti tengah berpikir.

" Ivan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ivan menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Ludwig yang berjalan didepnnya juga ikut berhenti, lalu menatap Alfred yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa Gilbert masih hidup? Bukankah kau pernah bilang dia lenyap karena menolak untuk mengabulkan permintaan ayahmu saat _Great War_?" Alfred memandang wajah Ivan dengan tatapan bingung, "ini membuatku bingung."

"Seorang joker yang menolak untuk mengabulkan keinginan raja akan lenyap , bukan begitu?" tambahnya.

"Ya, seharusnya demikian." Jawab Ivan sembari menatap kearah Gilbert yang masih tertidur didekapannya, seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali, "namun kenyataannya, kita menemukannya ditempat ini."

"—mungkinkah bila ada aturan lain yang mengikat para Joker yang kita tidak tahu?"

Ludwig yang sendari tadi hanya mendengar kini ikut angkat bicara, "Apakah ini menyangkut tentang peristiwa hilangnya para joker lainnya?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, manik biru Alfred tampak menutup, "mungkin saja." Ujarnya, lalu menerutkan dahinya,melipat kedua tangannya dan mencoba berfikir keras "Arrrkk! Kenapa tidak ada satupun jawaban yang muncul dikepalaku?!"

"karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal rumit." sindir Ivan.

"Apa kau bilang, Ivan?!"

"—tapi, apakah kalian tidak merasa aneh?

"huh?" Ivan dan Alfred yang tengah beradu mulut berhenti sejenak dan menatap Ludwig yang memotong pertengkaran kedua orang didepannya. Ia menatap kebawah sambil memegang dagunya berfikir dengan keras.

"Ini terlalu mudah, seakan ada seseorang yang mengundang kita untuk menjemput bruder." Manik biru Ludwig kini beralih kearah Gilbert masih tertidur dengan nafas yang cukup stabil, "Apakah ini jebakan?"

Diluar perkiraan Alfred, kini ia melihat Ivan yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyadari sesuatu, "Lebih baik kita segera kembali dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan yang lainnya." Ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan, jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ya, Ludwig tahu alasan Ivan mengatakan itu. Karena itulah mereka segera menuju permukaan dan menemui Feliciano secepatnya.

.

"Vee! Ludwig! Raja _Spades_! Raja _Club_! Aku disini!"

Beruntung, setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari bawah tanah mereka segera menemukan Feliciano yang berlari diantara puing-puing reruntuhan kastil menuju kearah mereka sambil membawa sebuah bendera putih dan bendera berlambang kerajaan _Heart_ yang terikat pada tongkatnya.

"Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja? Vee, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Feliciano menatap atas bawah Ludwig dengan seksama, lalu disusul dengan menatap Alfred yang tampak baik-baik saja dan berakhir melihat Ivan yang menggendong Gilbert.

Kedua manik cokelat kekuningan Feliciano membulat, seraya mencoba menyentuh pipi Gilbert yang terasa dingin, "Vee?! G-Gilbert nii-san?!" ucapnya panik lalu menatap kearah Ludwig, "L-Ludwig, a-apakah—"

"A-ah, Itu—" Kedua bola matanya melirik kearah Ivan yang masih menggendong Gilbert, "lebih baik kau segera membawa kami ke kastil _Diamond_. Akan kami jelaskan semua yang ingin kau ketahui di kastil."

Seketika, tubuh Veli tegang " _Si_!" sahutnya sambil memberi hormat. Lalu ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sihir teleportasi, "PASTAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari wilayah utara, sebuah mansion abad pertengahan diwilayah selatan tengah memampakkan sesosok anak laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam berlari menyelusuri sebuah lorong mansion bernuansa hitam dan merah yang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda antik disisi-sisi lorong. Lorong itu penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan para bangsawan yang terpasang berjajar disetiap sisi. Ada kalanya ketika ia berlari keringat membasahi rambut pirang yang keluar dari sela-sela topi hitam yang memiliki bentuk seperti sayap kecil disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Walau sudah lebih dari seratus tahun ia tinggal di tempat ini, tetap saja ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan denah mansion yang terbilang cukup luas dan sudah berumur ini.

 **Braak**!

Pintu dibuka dengan sangat kencang oleh anak kecil itu. Anak laki-laki itu segera melangkah kesebuah ruang bernuansa cream yang disekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata menghiasi ruangan itu. Tepat disudut ruangan itu, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tengah mengerjakan sesuatu diatas mejanya.

"Kak Lovi!" teriaknya sembari berjalan mendekati sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan ahoge aneh dikepalanya.

terkejut dengan suara keras disampingnya saat ia tengah sibuk membersihkan senapan-senapanny membuat pemuda itu dengan cekatan mengambil salah satu senapannya hingga mengarahkan senapannya kearah anak laki-laki itu.

Tentu saja ketika ia sadar bila yang dihadapinya adalah salah satu teman sesama joker, ia segera menjitak kepala anak laki-laki itu hinggaia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Peter!" bentak Lovino -nama pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan sebuah ahoge aneh disebelah kanannya- kepada Peter -anak laki-laki itu-, "aku hampir saja menembak kepalamu dengan senapanku, _bastard_!" ucapnya meletakkan kembali senapannya diatas meja.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak suka, Peter segera menendang kaki orang yang lebih tua darinya. Peter menarik lengan jaket hoodie hitam dengan corak iblis merah dengan tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian Lovino. Bahkan Ekornya yang menyerupai ekor iblis turut menarik ekor iblis Lovino dengan kencang.

"HEY! jika bukan karena berita penting ini, aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu, _stupid_ joker!"

Mendengar sindiran itu, muka Lovino memerah kesal, "APA?! STU—" ucapannya terhenti begitu ia mendengar ucapan sebelumnya, "berita penting?" tanyanya.

Peter segera mengangguk cepat "ini penting! Kak Gilbert telah ditemukan oleh para raja!"

"A-apa? G-Gilbert ditemukan?"

Kini kedua bola mata Lovino tampak membulat, menatap Peter dengan tak percaya dan segera memegang kedua pundak peter, "SEKARANG MEREKA KEMANA?! APA YANG MEREKA PIKIRKAN, HUH?! KENAPA MEREKA MEMBAWA GILBERT?"

Peter yang mengeram kesakitan segera melepaskan cengkraman Lovino dari pundaknya, "Sepertinya mereka membawa tubuh kak Gilbert ke istana _Diamond_. Para raja sendiri yang turun tangan dalam pencarian." lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya kesal, "bukan kau saja yang panik. Aku juga panik, bodoh!"

"Sial! Apa sihir Gilbert mulai melemah?! Seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan dirinya?!"

"Kita belum bisa memastikannya, Kak Lovi! Setidaknya kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum 'mereka' menemukan Gilbert ataupun kita!" Peter segera membalik arah, meninggalkan Lovino yang masih kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Kenapa saya menjadikan Romano sebagai Joker? Karena saat saya sedang iseng main di Tumblr, saya menemukan sebuah fanart dimana Lovino, Peter dan Gilbert adalah joker yang bertengkar karena cinta (?) dan itu cukup menginspirasi saya menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai Trio Joker. (Padahal yang baru ketahuan Joker di Cardversed aslinya hanya Gil dan Peter)

Dan kenapa Feli tidak menyebut Ludwig dengan sebutan raja? karena Ludwig dan Feli sudah menjadi sahabat dekat sejak mereka masih kecil~ so, rasanya mereka canggung kalau menyebut gelar masing-masing.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas sarannya, saya sangat menghargainya. Saya mohon maaf atas banyak kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga saja kedepannya lebih baik.. Saya harapkan saran dari para pembaca agar saya dapat memperbaiki kualitas tulisan saya.

Balasan Review :

 **Lost Swordman** : haha, RuPrus memang sangat manis untuk disiksa, terutama Gilbert yang memang harus a.k.a wajib untuk disiksa. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

 **Lena Lofiel** : terima kasih atas sarannya. Saran anda sangat membantu, terutama diksi dan spasi. Saya akan usahakan yang terbaik.

 **Yuanchan48** : Terima kasih telah mengingatkan! Haha, Alfred dimanapun ia berada memanglah seorang penakut. Ivan gak mau lepas dari kelinci-nya (a.k.a Gilbert) dan Luddy yang gak pernah selow sudah menjadi asupan tersendiri~

 **Macaroon Waffle** : Terima kasih atas sarannya! Sebisa mungkin akan saya lambatkan alurnya. Saran anda membantu sekali.

 **Albino** : terima kasih. Saya akan memperbaikinya.

 **Rae Kupaa** : terima kasih semangat dan sarannya! Semog kedepannya cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

 **Cute Bee** : Terima kasih!


End file.
